


Introductions #1

by punkerbones



Series: Masked Wings [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkerbones/pseuds/punkerbones
Summary: Deathsaurus meets his potential employer, Tarn, following a rather foolhardy attempt on Tarn's life.





	Introductions #1

Sighing as he stepped out of the jet black limo, Tarn felt his nose scrunch up reflexively as the ungodly smell of the lower part of the city struck his senses. While it wasn’t the first time he’d been subjected to the stench, it didn’t make it any easier to deal with. He turned to look at the chauffeur and gave a short nod before turning his attention back to the two story building.

Whatever paint job had been on the bricks of the building was almost completely lost, and one of the windows was boarded up after having been, apparently, smashed. What little credit there was for the building was that its name and address matched what the GPS had guided them to.

Shrugging under his coat, the wide, fur lining around the collar brushing against the bottom of his ear, Tarn shook his head before striding towards the building. He wasn’t too terribly concerned about his own health, given that he was more than capable enough of defending himself against any common thug. No, the masked man was far more concerned about the well being of the three piece suit he was wearing underneath his warm coat.

Upon reaching the door, Tarn hesitated for only a brief moment before opening the door and crossing the threshold. The blast of cigarette smoke and tepid heat from a rather loud heater was the first greeting that Tarn got, and he almost pivoted and left as soon as he’d arrived. The only thing that made the business tycoon pause was the fact that a somewhat lanky, dark-haired man with a half-smoked cigarette clamped between his thin lips looked up from a desk across the somewhat large lobby. When he saw Tarn, the man paused, obviously surprised to see the masked man, but he managed to find his voice promptly.

“You...you must be Tarn.”

Giving a small nod, Tarn walked over to the desk, where the man was already rising from his seat and rounding the desk to greet him.

“Leozack,” the man introduced, offering his hand to Tarn. “One of Deathsaurus’s partners.”

“Nice to meet you,” Tarn answered curtly, incredibly glad that he typically wore leather gloves and that this outing was no exception. This Leozack character was wearing a slightly wrinkled white, button up shirt with black slacks, but at least they appeared to have some semblance of manners.

“Likewise.” Leozack paused and glanced over his shoulder. “Guessing you’re here to see Deathsaurus, right?”

“Yes. As we discussed over the phone, I’m looking to potentially hire him for an extended amount of time so long as he lives up to the recommendations.”

“Sounds good. Just a sec,” Leozack stated, walking over to the desk and picking up a comm radio that had been resting on the desktop. He pushed a side button to activate it and waited a brief moment before talking again. “Hey, DS. You there?”

After a brief pause, another’s voice came across.

“Yes. What is it?”

“You done giving yourself a perm up there? Our possible client Tarn is here.”

“Very funny, Leozack. I’ll be right there…”

Grinning at Tarn, slightly disturbed that he couldn’t see Tarn’s expression due to the mask that the pitch-black haired man was wearing, Leozack motioned to a door to the right of the room.

“Give him a couple minutes.”

Nodding, Tarn looked around the room, studying his surroundings. There were two other desks with one in the center and near the farthest wall, with the name placard of ‘Deathsaurus’, while the other was evenly spaced beside Leozack’s with the name placard of ‘Lyzack’. In the farthest corner, there was what appeared to be a locked weapons room, and beside it was the heater guilty of the horrendous noise for so little warmth.

The sound of a door opening made Tarn turn, and he found himself gazing at a man about his height, perhaps just a little taller. Blond hair that was messily combed back, disheveled but seemingly clean uniform that hung on the young man’s frame with the jacket unbuttoned and revealing a white shirt underneath. A quick but confident smirk crossed Deathsaurus’s features and he stepped to Tarn, offering his hand. It was that action that brought Tarn back to reality and made the masked man realize his breath had briefly caught in his throat.

“Deathsaurus,” the security officer stated, his posture straight and respectful.

“Tarn.”

“Oh, trust me, I know who you are,” Deathsaurus chuckled, shifting his weight slightly from one foot to the other. “You’re quite the popular figure in quite a few circles.”

“So I’ve been told,” Tarn replied, finding some sort of humor in Deathsaurus’s chuckle. “Hence why I am looking to employ your services.”

“Well, if you’d like, here’s a complete overview of my previous work history as well as references,” Deathsaurus stated, walking over to his desk and picking up a datapad before handing it to Tarn. “If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask.”

While Tarn had already reviewed Deathsaurus’s record extensively, possibly more extensively than the security officer realized, he took a few moments to look over the information on the datapad and pretend to read over it. Instead, Tarn took the opportunity to look just barely over the cowl of his mask to study Deathsaurus a little closer.

With said opportunity, Tarn noticed that the younger man appeared as though he hadn’t slept well in ages, and there was a pale scar that just barely skimmed above his right eyebrow. His uniform appeared to have once bore medals and adornments, but those were now missing save for a few, basic ones. It was only when Deathsaurus’s gaze flicked back and locked with his potential employer’s that Tarn straightened his posture and handed over the datapad with a nod.

“Everything seems satisfactory. When can you start?”

“Is the payment going to remain the same as to what we discussed over the phone?” Deathsaurus inquired, his gaze remaining locked with Tarn’s...to avoid drifting over the refined man’s body.

“Well, given the...circumstances of the matter,” Tarn replied, his voice alluringly smooth. “I would be willing to triple the rate if you could potentially start immediately.”

Leozack froze in his seat, cigarette still smoking away, then slowly moved his wide-eyed gaze between Tarn and then to Deathsaurus. To his credit, Deathsaurus had managed to stay standing, but he’d stopped in mid-shift, blinking quickly as though not believing what he’d just been offered.

“I-did you...say ‘triple’ of the initial rate?” Deathsaurus inquired, his voice far less collected than Tarn’s.

Though the mask almost completely concealed the smirk that spread across Tarn’s features, there was still no mistaking the expression. The look on Deathsaurus’s face was utterly priceless, and Tarn couldn’t help but allow himself a smile.

“I did indeed. On the stipulation that you are able to return back to my penthouse for at least an initial tour and runthrough given that recent events have moved the timeline forward.”

After a couple more moments to actually realize the offer that he was being given, Deathsaurus gave a flash of a polite, almost business-like smile and motioned to his desk.

“Let me get my things and I’ll be ready to go.”

 

* * *

 

The drive itself was smoother than any others that Deathsaurus could remember. Not to mention quiet and quite comfortable.

The dark, crimson seats had a velveteen feel to them, and were cushiony without being so much that he sunk into them. The lights along the sleek, black walls were dim, and there were a few empty wine glasses off to the side of where Tarn was sitting. Tinted windows with air conditioning and heating that was superior to most business buildings completed the look for the back of the limousine, and Deathsaurus felt himself reflexively sitting up a little straighter.

Tarn, on the other hand, was lounging contentedly in his seat, but he didn’t say anything until they were well on their way towards his penthouse.

“Wine?”

The word caught Deathsaurus off-guard, and he blinked quickly at Tarn, tilting his head to the side.

“Sir? I beg your pardon?”

“Wine, did you want any?” Tarn repeated.

“Oh, ah… No, thank you,” Deathsaurus answered quickly. He didn’t want to appear too greedy, especially if he was to be making a good impression. Not to mention, he didn’t want his senses impaired, even if it was a little, by alcohol.

“Suit yourself,” Tarn replied airily before pouring himself a glass.

For a moment, Deathsaurus thought he should ask if Tarn wanted him to pour the wine, but as he watched the mask man do it himself, Deathsaurus fell quiet. He sat back in his seat, his old military jacket encompassing him fully. It was well worn, but clean, and adorned only with a badge that had Deathsaurus’s name on it. He didn’t feel that it would be necessary to wear his complete, formal uniform for this trip, so he had opted for something a bit more casual.

Looking over the finely tailored, ironed, and pressed three piece suit that Tarn was wearing, Deathsaurus started to think that he had severely underdressed.

“I assume you’ve already heard as to what happened three nights ago?” Tarn asked, slipping a straw into the wine glass so that he could sip the dark red liquid without having to move his mask.

The sight of the straw in the wine glass seemed so out of place that Deathsaurus couldn’t help but stare at it for a few split seconds, but he nodded quickly in response to Tarn’s question. He combed back his blond hair with his fingers quickly, trying to keep the unruly locks in place. It certainly hadn’t been any sort of secret about the rather foolhardy attempt on Tarn’s life, and the news had made the rounds quickly. ...along with all the rumours and gossip that normally accompanied such a high-profile crime.

“I did, sir,” Deathsaurus replied, averting his gaze when he noticed that Tarn had caught him staring at the straw. “It was a reckless attempt without any sense of discretion. If I _hadn’t_ heard about it, I would be worried.”

“As would I,” Tarn answered, his gaze never leaving Deathsaurus. His crimson eyes flicked over the younger man’s countenance, trying to read any sort of nonverbal response. Surprisingly, and a bit frustratingly, he saw none. If anything, all he saw were a few pale scars and dark circles under fiery-red eyes. “Now, I must ask, what all have you heard? And, furthermore, what do you surmise from the attempt?”

Breathing out a long sigh as he mulled over the questions, Deathsaurus picked over his thoughts before answering. This certainly wasn’t the first time he’d seen somebody pull a stunt this stupid. Hell, even as a cadet, he’d seen someone try to bumrush one of his commanding officers. It’d been over something menial, like not being allowed to leave the base for a personal reason, but enough to spur the other cadet into idiotic behavior.

But Tarn… Well, Tarn was a completely different target altogether.

Not only did he have his subordinates, a group of four very powerful, very deadly, men within their own rights, but he had had a companion, if you could call them that, with him at the time.

“I heard pretty much everything there is to hear,” Deathsaurus replied, straightening his posture a little, trying to make the action seem as relaxed as possible. “They managed to depose of the unfortunate bell boy, who, I heard, is going to make a full recovery. They were dressed like a guest of the party would be, so they avoided detection. At least, they did up until they barged into the main ballroom and pulled a gun with the intent to shoot you in the head.”

Though he didn’t look it, Deathsaurus watched Tarn for any sort of reaction. Most would at least flinch a little at the mention of getting their head blown off, but whether it was the mask or that Tarn was simply that collected, the business tycoon never so much as batted an eyelash. And while Deathsaurus knew better, as did everyone who lived in the city, than to ask Tarn to remove their mask, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit of resentment towards the item. It was severely hindering his ability to read the expression of his potential employer.

Ironically enough, the feeling was mutual.

Tarn was growing increasingly frustrated with the younger man’s ability to hide any sort of expression behind a tired gaze. He was used to inspiring fear, awe, and adoration, and sometimes all three, within people, but whatever feelings, if any, he was inspiring in Deathsaurus were a total mystery to him. There was a part of Tarn that wanted to demand that Deathsaurus wake up and start providing some sort of reaction more than the occasional, lazy quirk of an eyebrow or slight shift of weight in their seat.

But that would have been far too much, and Tarn reminded himself that it was ridiculous to care that much as to what this washed up soldier had to say. Even if he was going to hire him, there were plenty others that he could go to if this one was too lazy.

“I must ask, however,” Deathsaurus stated, his gaze catching Tarn’s and holding it. “Why did you have Overlord, of all people, with you?”

Smirking, Tarn took another sip of the wine before setting the glass aside. He folded his hands in his lap and reclined back a little, then gave an off-handed shrug.

“Why not? He can be an entertaining companion to have...at times.”

While ‘entertaining’ certainly wasn’t the word Deathsaurus would have chosen, the blond kept that thought to himself. He was more curious to find out how deep the connection was between Tarn and Overlord. Overlord was a deadly man in many respects, and the fact that Tarn was keeping them as company didn’t sit right with Deathsaurus. If Tarn was purposefully getting themselves into trouble by having the cerulean-haired fiend in close quarters, then Deathsaurus would have to think twice about accepting the job proposal, no matter how enticing the pay was.

“Because I know him. I know about him. He’s not exactly discreet with how dangerous he is,” Deathsaurus replied quickly.

“You obviously, however, don’t know that he works alone.”

“I do,” Deathsaurus replied, his tone level but getting firmer. “I’ve seen his victims. He has absolutely no regard for levels of power or wealth, and, as high profile as you are, I can’t see him hesitating to cause you problems, either.”

Chuckling, Tarn shifted a little in his seat, shaking his head. It was almost charming at how serious Deathsaurus was taking the whole matter, and, to a degree, Tarn expected it. However, there was a glint in the younger man’s eyes that hinted at something a bit more than just a disdain for Overlord. It was the first reaction that Tarn had been able to glean from Deathsaurus, and now, he wanted to see if he could delve a little deeper.

“You think that Overlord would harm me? Or instruct someone to harm me?” Tarn asked, obviously amused at the idea.

“If it suited him in the moment, I know he would,” Deathsaurus replied, his gaze unwavering. “If you have evidence to prove me wrong, then, by all means, present it...if you’re comfortable doing so, of course, sir.”

Noticing that Deathsaurus was once again going back into themselves and reclaiming their damnably collected composure, Tarn narrowed his eyes and made a short scoff. While he wasn’t about to divulge _all_ the details of what went on between him and Overlord, he supposed that he could give Deathsaurus a few scraps. Maybe that would entice them enough to both calm them down and get them to drop the stoic expression.

“There’s quite a lot of evidence, if you wish to call it that, to prove that Overlord won’t turn on me. But I think two very compelling pieces would be that one, he would lose a considerably beneficial business deal if I were to perish, and, two, my men would deal with him most severely, of course.”

Drawing in a long breath, Deathsaurus tilted his head slightly, his gaze flicking to the edge of Tarn’s mask. He knew when he was being lied to...and he didn’t appreciate it. The promise of retribution from Tarn’s men, the DJD, as they were called, was a given. Anybody with two braincells to rub together knew that they would avenge their leader if something happened to him. And the idea of Overlord giving a single care about a ‘business deal’, no matter how beneficial, was laughable.

If Overlord were to dispose of Tarn, then he would simply move onto another, easier target.

Maybe it was just entertaining for Overlord to keep Tarn around?

It seemed that Deathsaurus would have to investigate a bit deeper if he wanted to find out the truth, but not with Tarn. Tarn was just playing games with him.

“Very well, sir,” the blond replied curtly. He then looked out the window, completely missing the scowl that Tarn was now favoring him with. “Are we almost there?”

“Yes. Did you have somewhere to be afterwards?” Tarn asked, his tone a little icy, given his irritation that Deathsaurus had shut him out again.

“Not at all, sir. I just wanted to get a look around the surroundings of where you live,” Deathsaurus explained, now leaning forward so he could look up at the skyscrapers that brushed against the thick, grey clouds. “Better to know now than in the thick of things.”

Relaxing a little and finishing off his wine, Tarn sighed heavily and looked over Deathsaurus, paying a little more attention to detail now that the younger man was distracted. Their attire was wrinkled and well worn, but it at least appeared to be clean. Deathsaurus’s hands, which had been previously folded in the blond’s lap, were now visible as they were gripping the edge of the seat. Now Tarn was able to see the pale, almost uniform scars that ran along the tops of them, all the way up to disappear underneath the cuffs of the man’s jacket. Deathsaurus’s blond hair was in disarray, and Tarn made a small grimace as he resisted the urge to offer the other man a comb...not that he was sure it would do any good.

Tarn’s studying of Deathsaurus was only interrupted when the limousine came to a stop, and Deathsaurus looked back to the masked man.

“We’ve arrived,” Tarn announced calmly.


End file.
